Not all who wonder are lost
by Abipfc123
Summary: Life hasn't been easy for Brett Mitchell, but when Chloe Beale joins his school his life changes in ways he never imagined. How will their journey plan out when there are so many unexpected bumps in the road, will he stay or run. Male Beca, Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brett Mitchell woke up for his first day of junior year not realising it was going to set a new path for the rest of his life. At 6:30 Brett's alarm went off, he let it beep for a few seconds before lifting his RM from beneath the cover and smacking it down on the table next to his bed, once it finally turned off, he rolled over and went back to sleep. But not even ten minutes later his step sister Stacie came in his room.

She crept into the room to find him still asleep, so she came up with a plan on how to wake him up. She crept up towards his bed, waited for any movement and when she found none she jumped on his bed and sat on his back.

"Wakey, wakey brett. It's time for school you need to get up." Stacie shouted I to his ear, earning a groan in response. She repeated her actions except this time waking him up, only to have him push her of him.

"Jesus Stace, what the hell do you want" Brett groaned into his hands as his hid his eyes from the sun once Stacie opened the curtains.

"you need to get up, it's the first day of our junior year, aren't you excited" Stacie said with too much enthusiasm for 6:30am.

"Oh my god, I'm sooo excited" Brett said sarcastically. "i don't even wanna go, I'm not gonna learn anything so I don't know why I just can't quit." Brett responded whilst getting out of bed and walking over to his wardrobe.

"come on Brett, we've only got two years and then we're free. You know I can't do this without you". Stacie asked as she followed Brett into the bathroom whilst he brushes his teeth.

Brett stops brushing to turn around and face Stacie, he can see how much she need him and sighs. "Fine, but once high school is down, me and young are leaving. And we will never look back". Brett promises. Stacie can see that he means it and runs into his body with her arms open, he freezes upon contact but then relaxed, once he realised how much she needs this hug.

Stacie pulls away and looks at him with a big smile, "thank you". Stacie responds, she then turns around and heads to her room to getting herself ready for the day.

Brett and Stacie arrive at their school at 7:45 on Brett's motorbike. As soon as they get off the bike Jess pulls up next to them in his car, they wait around till the bells goes before the walk into the school. He enters his science classroom and takes a seat at the back next to his best friend Luke. They spend the first five minutes messing round till the classroom door opening catches Brett's attention, he does a quick look to the door before facing back towards Luke. But in that moment something or someone caught his eye, he shot his head back round to face the figure walking through door and he couldn't help but stare. Walking through the door is the most gorgeous women Brett has ever seen, as she stops to talk to the teacher he takes a better look at her. From across the classroom he can see red, not like a dark red that makes you think of darkness, but a colour so beautiful it resembles the sun or fire. As she finishes talking to the teacher she starts walking towards the only available seat, which just happened to be in front of him. The closer she gets the more features he can see, the most mesmerising one is her eyes, there not like Brett's, a dark stormy blue that resembles the rough sea. No. Hers are the lightest shade of blue he's ever seen in someone's eyes. There the complete opposite to his, more like the calm ocean by the beach. They could feel so much joy in someone just by looking into them.

He doesn't realise how long he's been staring till Luke punches him in shoulder after he ignored him for the third time, he quickly spins around to face, anger evident on his face.

"Woah, chill dude, no need to get all angry. But if I was you I would stop staring, it's kind creepy" Luke says defensively as he raises his hands up. Brett just scoffs and raises his middle finger.

The rest of the class goes by in a blur, Brett spent most of the lesson staring at the back of the new girls head. When the bell rung he gathered his stuff and headed towards the door, he wanted to wait for the redhead and introduce himself. However he never got the chance as he was dragged away by Luke to their next class. Gym. It's not that Brett hated this lesson, he just hated the sports they had to do. He wasn't bad at basketball or football, but they weren't his thing. His sport was boxing, and damn as he good, I mean if winning the underweight championship twice in Atlanta was good. Today was his lucky day though, as it was the first day and everyone who does gym is required to do some sort of club, they get the choose what they want to do today. So for Brett, Luke and Jesse that means boxing on the field.

After everyone gets changed and leaves the locker rooms Brett notices red hair going out onto the field standing very close the blonde, even though he could only see the back of the blondes head he knew exactly who it was. Aubrey Posen, or better known as Luke's uptight girlfriend. It wasn't that he hated Aubrey, they just didn't get along in the slightest. It doesn't help either that she's best friends with Stacie, so they have to see each other a lot more than each would like. No one knows why they dislike each other, and it's not from a lack of asking. Everyone it gets brought up it gets knocked down straight away.

Just before lesson starts he sees his step sister walking towards the duo, and Brett thinks this is the best opportunity to talk to the redhead, so he grabs Luke by the collar and all but drags him towards them, ignoring all the questions thrown at him on the way.

"Stace" he shouts as soon as he's close enough, the tall brunette turns around at the sound of her brother voice and waves him other. He gives her and hug as Luke does the same to Aubrey, once finished he turns and faces the redhead, and in that moment he truly sees how beautiful she is. The redhead notices him staring and ducks her head with a small blush, this does not go unnoticed by Stacie. She leans in towards him and whispers. "Pick up your jaw, your drooling. Idiot". This snaps Brett out of his gaze to glare at his sister, who decides to speed things up and Introduce everyone.

"uh, boys I'd like to Introduce you to Chloe Beale. She just moved here from Florida. And Chloe, this is Luke, Aubrey's boyfriend. And this is Brett, my brother". Chloe looks back up and waves at Luke before turning towards Brett who is still in awe of her. She waves and smiles, but this is not just any smile, this smile and butterflies to Brett's stomach and made him blush.

"Hi, it's not to meet you all" she replies with a smile and a bubbly attitude. Just as Brett was about to reply the coach shouted at them to get a move on, he watched as the girls walked toward the rest of the cheerleader's, before the boys went to go did Jesse and start boxing.

The rest of the lesson went by quickly, the redhead and brunette sneaking shy glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. The brunette would watch in amazement as Chloe practiced with the cheerleader's, she was doing twists and turns in short shorts and a low cut best top that was sending him crazy. Whereas the red head would peer over and look at the boys as the held up punching bags for each other and practiced, however her sight was on one boy in particular. She would watch how his muscle would flex with every punch and kick, and how every time he got to sweaty he would lift up his shirt to wipe his face, giving her a nice shot of his abs. Aubrey watched from a distance how she would squirm or fiddle with the hem of her top every time he did, so she made a mental note to speak to her after lesson had finished. She couldn't let another girl fall for his charm to then be dropped when the next girl came along.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as everyone had finished getting changed in the locker rooms, Aubrey went straight up to the redhead so she could warn her. "hey Aubrey, thanks for helping me today". Chloe said as soon as she was approached.

Aubrey smiled appreciatively at her, "no problem. But I need to speak to you about something, and it's kind of important. Could you hang around until everyone's gone".

"Yeah sure, is everything alright"

"Yeah everything's fine, I just have a feeling something's gonna happen and I want to give you some warning. I don't want to see you hurt". Aubrey replied not making eye contact, at this point the redhead was becoming worried. It's her first day what exactly could she need to talk about so desperately.

After the last person left the locker rooms Chloe turned to face Aubrey with a soft smile and comforting hand on her shoulder, "okay tell me what's up, your worrying me"

"It's about Brett"

Chloe looked shocked, she didn't know why Aubrey was so worried about him and her. They had only had one conversation, which only consisted of about four words. "What about him, we've only just met".

"He's trouble, and a player that likes to sleep around a lot. I saw the way you two were looking at each other during gym, and I though I should warn you not to go near him. It will only end in you getting your heartbroken when he finds another girl". Aubrey didn't know how to approach the subject so she thought jumping straight in and being honest was the best option. Chloe just looked at her confused, firstly because she didn't realise she was being so obvious about the staring, and secondly because he didn't seem like that kind of guy when they meet. He seems a bit shy and closed off.

"Wow, okay I didn't realise that. But I'm not that type of girl to just sleep with someone, so you don't have to worry about me". Chloe said as she grabbed her bag and left the locker room, leaving Aubrey on her own to ponder over her thoughts.

Before Stacie went to bed that night she decided to talk to Brett about what she saw the school today. She entered his room to find him sat against his headboard with his headphones on, his head bopping away to his latest mix. He hadn't realised anyone had entered his room until he felt the bed dip, and a pair of hands on his headphones.

"What do you want Stacie", Brett said slapping her hand away from one f his most prized possessions.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, thought we could have a chat about today. More specifically about a certain redhead that practically had you drooling in gym" Brett scoffed and removed his headphones so he could put Stacie in her place. But before he could she beat him to it, "And don't try to deny it Brett Mitchell. Neither of you could keep yours off each other, you were basically eye humping in the middle of the field". He shoved her shoulders when he felt a sudden warmth spread up his neck toward his cheeks.

Once he calmed down he ducked his head to watch his hands fiddling in his lap, "Okay fine I like her, but it's not like I have a chance with her anyways. I mean who would want to go out with someone like me, she doesn't need all those problems weighing her down." The second those words left his mouth his was engulfed in a hug from his sister.

"Brett look at me, there is nothing wrong with you, yeah your an idiot sometimes and you smoke way too much. But none of that stuff outweighs the good in you. You are the most kindest, caring, protective brother I could have asked for. You put everyone else's needs before your own and I think Chloe would be so lucky to have you in her life".

"Why do you have to be so smart sometimes. Maybe your right but at the moment I don't think I'm ready for a relationship, maybe we could just be friends and see how it goes from there". He admitted shyly, never taking his eyes of his lap.

"If that's what you want". Stacie gave him another hug before getting of the bed and heading back to her own room. Brett spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, images of red and blue never leaving his mind.

The next few weeks dragged by for Brett and Chloe. The redhead made the cheerleading squad which mean she was with Stacie a lot, this also meant that Brett was always somewhere close by. In the last few weeks they had been slowly building a friendship, they never spent anytime alone together so the could never take that next step and get to know each other better. One of the main reasons of that was Aubrey, she would always be close by is she sensed something was about to happen. And as much as Chloe hated not being able to get to know him she was kind of glad Aubrey was always there, she knew the more time they spent together the more she would like him. Given the reputation his got around school, she can't risk her heart again by getting to close.

As the weeks went by Chloe began to gain more popularity by the second, which meant she found herself being approached more often. One guy stood out more than anyone else, the schools quarterback. Tom miles. He was every girls type, tall, muscular and handsome. And it seems that Chloe made quite an impression on him, so one day after gym they had their first conversation. To say she was nervous was an understatement, I mean he's the quarterback and she's a cheerleader, it's pretty inevitable that something will happen. So when he asked her on a date shouldn't couldn't help but say yes, but to be honest she wasn't as excited as she should have been. The reason being the brunette standing outside the lockers next to Luke. But she had to shake those thoughts from her mind, she shouldn't, no couldn't go there with him.

Her relationship with tom has been moving pretty quickly over the past two weeks, and Chloe wasn't sure if she was ready for the next step with him. It's not that she was a virgin, she lost that to her boyfriend back in Florida, however after him cheating on her it made her feel insecure and found it difficult to trust people. So when tom approached her one day after cheer practice she was scared, she knew she couldn't hold of any longer if she wanted to stay with him.

"Hey Chloe, so I was thinking. My parents are gone for the night so maybe we could finally get some alone time". Tom asked while tracing a finger along her collarbone towards her jaw. Chloe shuddered under his touch but not from pleasure, the way he looked at her. Like an animals looks at its prey frightened her.

She pulled his hand away and intertwined their fingers, "Tom I don't know if I'm ready, I really like you but I don't wanna rush things". Chloe responded softly looking into his brown eyes. He pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair exhaling loudly.

"jesus Chloe, this is the third time you done this to me. You need to stop being such a tease, I'm your boyfriend your supposed to do this for me". The second those words left his mouth her head snapped up to meet him, a scowl on her face and disgust in her eyes.

"I don't have to do anything for you, it's my choice. I can't believe you, I thought you were different. I guess your just the same as every other guy". Chloe took a few steps back till she hit the locker. Tom had a smug look on his face as he moved closer to her, taking her arms and pinning them above her head. He gripped her wrists hard causing Chloe to whimper in pain, he leaned forward and started placing hard kisses along her neck. Knowing how badly this could Chloe thought of the first thing she could do, she lifted her knee up and it hit him straight in the crotch, making him bend over in pain.

"You stupid bitch, you're gonna regret that". Tom straightened up and lunged at Chloe. She let out a scream and kept yelling at tom to let go, the next thing she feels is a sharp pain across her left cheek, before tom is in the floor clutching his nose.

That's when she looks up and see the person she least expected to see, but she was so glad she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Brett". Chloe whispered.

"Get the fuck away from her", Brett shouted at Tom who used the lockers to steady himself.

"Or what", Tom laughed before he felt another fist hit his cheek. He stumbled back, his head colliding with the lockers, causing him to groan in pain. His fists clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white, and his eyes burned with anger. Tom pushed himself of the lockers and charged at Brett, his shoulders collided with his stomach, knocking the wind out of Brett. Tom used this distraction to take his revenge, he launched his fist into his face causing him to fall to the floor. He then climbed on top of him and struck him a few more times before he was shoved by Chloe.

"Stop it Tom, you're hurting him", she pleaded. He turned to look at Brett, blood dripping from his nose and lip. He stood up and kicked him in the ribs before storming out of the locker room.

Brett rolled over in pain clutching his side, Chloe reached down and stroked his face, doing her best to not hurt him.

"Brett, can you look at me, we need to take you to the hospital.". As soon as he processed this words his eyes went wide and he backed away from Chloe, shuffling to the other side of the lockers. Chloe didn't understand what had happened until she went back through what she said. Then it clicked, Brett didn't want to go to hospital. Something about them obviously worried him.

"Ok no hospitals, but can I at least clean you up. I think your nose is broken and you lip is all cut up"

"No"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows at his clipped reply, "What do you mean no. I just want to make sure you're alright".

"I'm fine", Brett got up of the floor and slowly walked towards the door, hand clutching his ribs. Chloe rushed forward and blocked the door.

"Brett stop being such an idiot, I am not letting you leave here on your own, you can barely stand". She said sternly, hands on her hips and her jaw clenched. Brett slumped his boulders and looked to the ground, the redhead placed her thumb and forefinger on his chin and lifted it up. As their eyes connected, the stormy sea met a calm ocean. She brought her hand up to rest on his cheeked and stroked his face softly. She could see him leaning in as there eyes stayed connected, she could feel his breath on her lips and the redhead sighed. He brought his hands up to her waist and slid them round her back, pulling her closer. With one last look the gap was closed between them.

The kiss was after and slow, neither wanting to take it further and risk it ending. The kiss lasted a few minutes before the pulled apart, both dazed with big smiles on their faces. Chloe took Brett's hand and pulled him out the locker room towards her car. The ride back to Chloe's house was full of comfortable silence and the soft sound of the music coming out of the radio.

The redhead took tom over to sofa and told him to sit while she went to find the first aid kit. She cleaned up his face the best she could without hurting him and took a seat beside him. Out the corner of her eye she could see him playing with the hem of his shirt, the nerves radiating of him. To calm him down she took one of his hands and brought it into her lap. She knew he was struggling with what he wanted to say so she decided to help him out.

"Brett".

Huh, yeah".

"Would you like to go on a date with me", Brett didn't know what to say, he knew what he wanted to say but the word wouldn't come out. Instead he just kept opening and closing his mouth trying to get the words of the tip of his tongue. Not trusting his voice at the moment he just nodded his head. The smile that broke out on her face made his day, actually more like his week. Her smile was so infectious that he couldn't help but mirror it.

He left her house later that day feeling the happiest he has ever felt in his life, nothing could ruin his day. Or so he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Brett had always been protective over stacie, he always looked after her when she was hurt. Protected her from bullies and chased of any unwanted attention from guys. But when the abuse started Brett knew he would do anything to keep her safe, even if it meant he would be the one to end up with he bruises and cuts. However just knowing that Stacie would go to bed that night unharmed was worth all the pain.

When Brett got home that night, he knew how it would turn out. His dad would be drunk in the front room surrounded by bottles of drink, and Sheila would be out for the night with her friends and wouldn't return home till late at night. She did this to be ignorant to anything that happened at home, she believed that if she didn't see it then it never happened.

As soon as he walked through the front door he could smell alcohol and smoke that filled the house, his first thought. The same thought every time he came home was to check in Stacie. He tried to quietly make his way upstairs, but he was still a bit dizzy from the fight so he forgot about the creaky step on the stairs. The second it creaked the tv from the front room turned off, and the sound of bottles clanked together as Scott tried to walk past them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN", his voice echoed throughout the now silent house. Brett took a deep breath and opened his eyes and slowly turned around. A deep and hoarse laughter flooded his ears, as his dad saw what had happened to his face. "What the hell happened to you". Scott requested.

"Nothing happened dad, just a small fight at school." Brett wanted to keep this conversation as short as possible as to not cause any problems. However his father did not seem pleased with his answer as he reached forward for his wrist and gripped it tightly.

"Are you so pathetic and stupid that you can't even win in a fight. Look at the state of you, it's embarrassing. I oughta teach you a lesson". The smile on Scott's face was sickening, it was his go to expression when he would take pleasure in Brett's pain. Before Brett had a chance to plead with him a crunch could be heard as his fist connected with his nose and his head hit the floor. His hand clutched his throbbing nose and when he pulled away it was covered in blood. Brett tried to lift his head to look at his dad but he could barely keep his eyes open, his vision was going blurry.

"You need to sort yourself out boy, cant even take one punch from your old man." Scott looked at him with hatred and disgust before turning on his heel and heading back to the sofa, grabbing another beer on the way.

Brett layed there for another few minutes trying to keep himself steady and stop the bleeding before he heard a door click up and shut. The familiar footsteps of his sister brought his eyes upwards to see her walking down the stairs. She grabbed him under the arms and lifted him, then held onto to tightly before taking him upstairs to the bathroom. They sat in silence as she grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned his face as he sat on the bath. He winced as she pulled his nose as it clicked back into place. Letting Brett know that it was indeed broken.

"Come on let's get you to bed". Stacie placed his arm over her shoulder and they walked in the direction of his room. Brett got into bed in the same clothes and whispered a quiet 'thank you' before passing out. Stacie hovered at the door for a few seconds before sighing and turning around, she closed his door and made her way back to her room. Giving a silent prayer that her father hadn't come upstairs and went back to bed.


	5. Need help

This is not an update

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my tablet broke and I've had a lot going on. i would love to continue this story but I can't do it in my own. If anyone would like to help me write this, let me know.


End file.
